Document collaboration is a way by which multiple document editors can make edits to a central copy of a document. The edits made by each contributing author is collectively captured. In some instances, a primary editor may then accept or reject edits or content contributed by the other authors. There is a variety of document collaboration software in the market that enables the functionality described above. However, as indicated, such document collaboration software is geared toward multiple authors working together. Often, a primary author has to be designated and contributing authors have to be identified.